


Nobody Has Hurt Me

by Littlelich96



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: M/M, Major Character Undeath, Partner Betrayal, Vore, bitter ex boyfriend with very justifiable motivations, haunting your ex, media res, post vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelich96/pseuds/Littlelich96
Summary: Let us start with an ending, and show you what is to come, i for one like an appetizer, and the meat for the main course....





	Nobody Has Hurt Me

He doesn't know if Elly can hear him and even if he can does it make a difference? He can’t hear if any of them are still awake, but he rubs his stomach slowly. 

“....im so sorry”

Ellidriel might have been able to taken the quiet tears and the feeling of outis body trying not to cry loudly....he could have accepted that they were in some strange twisted way, now infused, never parting...if not for what happened after he finally faded into hazy darkness.

Hell

Hot and heaving fire, black abyssal ruins....

And the sound of rumbling earth as the lord of undeath bellowed unholy rites....and he was sat on his knees bones picked clean of once holy flesh by a traitorous love.... all that pain and heartache that he had been prepare to let go with his last breath now festers in the core of his bones like twine attaching a puppet to the brace in the hands of the master which moves it.....it didn't matter if Outis didn't know....he took a life and gambled with an eternity that was not his to bet....and Elledriel like his name, poised angel of death...is angry.

There is some sick satisfaction when they are presented to him, gifted to him....the way his eyes widen and sun gold skin pales and greens with the knowledge of what he has done....that he stares him down head on, line of sight unbroken, when Outis can only bare look at him indirectly....

And then as they wander, though he keeps a stoic emotionless facade, everything he does, from the cursed light of his eyes illuminating the dark, to way it sounds when the bones move and adjust, to his voice still smooth and low sweet like molten amber, but which holds now no love of kindness, radiates only spite.

Forgiveness....is a strange word....he cannot forgive Outis, he can’t forgive that kind of betrayal, he cant’ forgive that kind of carelessness....he can’t forgive Outis for leading him into the state he is in now, how pricking and cold he feels, yet the heat of hell is always biting at him. How every touch is amplified so that even the soft fall of a leaf to touch his terribly bare bones is like being assaulted with the most extreme and aggravating tenderness....he does not dare to begin describing what pain is like....strung out and tense, even pleasure feels deadly and it is an agonizing thing that he cannot at first solve the puzzle of how to release the aching flood of arousal compounding in him....and so he sits in the quiet of the night across from Outis’ bed, for all appearances somber and relaxed, internally like a firestorm of sensation so sensitive and acute and purposely overwhelmingly painful...

He cannot forgive Outis...but like the harsh river rocks beneath a gentle creek, his initial silence and tendency to withdraw inward wanes and he begins to express such things....he cries, he screams, he antagonizes, he rages like a barbarian.....and still the stream of time wears on and he grows more primal, but no less civil, he laughs though it is bitter, and he smiles though it is still only a sneer, and in time he fucks...ravaging the golden skin and supple flesh, to please none but himself, though Outis never does object, and even in the most terrible moments, insists that Ellidriel .... use him... if only to feel more than the abhorrent and constant hum and hell’s furnace on him....if only to forget for a moment.

He cannot forgive Outis...but sometimes at night he can can bring himself to disrobe and quietly slink beneath the sheets to hold him at the waist and tangle their legs together and sob quietly as he clings pitifully to the man who was never his ..... but who always had and would forever own him, heart and soul. With Outis passed out beyond hope of waking till the sun crept high, Ellidriel presses his face to the sun yellow back, and wishes desperately that if nothing else he could have stayed within Outis....never to escape....and never to separate....never again to be alone.

He cannot forgive Outis....but he can accept help. He can accept the small gestures and sad eyes and the apologies thinly veiled in sarcasm and lost in well meaning ineptitude, can accept the proposal that this new party can cut their strings and bond them to another free of the Demon king's clutches....he can stand to be free...or as free as he can be still locked by the heart to the person who caused this whole ordeal....hed have followed outis into hell eventually anyways....he can smile and touch the braid of Duren’s samurai wife’s fur, and smell sweet food martin cooks and hear rolen’s laugh and see maggie's black shining eyes and taste mead once more to dull the sorrow....he cannot forgive Outis...but he can forgive himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ever tries to tell you kink cannot be anything more than pointless, emotionless, fap material...eat them...just....eat them. Because they are wrong.
> 
> Also, anyone who can explain the titles gets brownie points >>


End file.
